Pimp Daddy T and Pimp Daddy C
by Ember of Hell
Summary: Max's favorite rapper is having a concert and Max has to go to it. But will she suceed.
1. Oh please can I go to the concert?

**Mwahaahaa! Hey who knows this website called Fetchfido. It is fun and funny. There is this game called Big Red Button. And everytime you press it the text says something stupid and gets pissed but still funny. Kai is Black hearted evil and Freezie is Freezie's oh and both Pimp Daddy's are mine.**

Max was listening to her favorite rapper Pimp Daddy T. Freezie just stared at his friend while she was rapping along.

"How do you do that?" he asked. Max shrugged not because she didnt know how but because she had no idea what he was talking about and didnt really care. One thing most her friends know is if Max is listening to her music nothing else exists. Kai was punching a punching bag. These three friends are so diffrent. They are like a song sung in three part harmony. Different types of people. It's so beautiful.

Kai walked away from her punching bag to a stool. A bottle of spring water stood on top of the wooden seat. Kai took huge gulps at a time. Gulping without breath, when half a bottle was gone she stopped.

Max took off her headphones and turned around to her stero. She put it on her favorite station and listened. It was on comercials.

"Oh I hate comercials!" Max whined, she tends to do that alot lately. "Huh?"

"Listen up Pimp Daddy T fans!" said the anouncer "Because we are giving away free tickets to his next concert!"

Max beamed.

"Be the 10th caller and get 3 tickets!" Max ran to the phone and dialed as fast as she could she messed up a couple of times, so she re dialed.

"hello," said a voice

"Hi i am Max"

"I am so sorry!" said the anouncer" Just missed it you are the 11th" Max hung up the phone and slumped into her favorite, comfy chair and started to cry. Her friends tried to comfort her.

Max went outside after her friends left, dragging her feet along the way. She went to her favorite Slushie place because that is the only thing that comforts her. She ordered her favorite flavor, strawberry bannana, and started to sip. She likes to face the door because she often stares off into the distance. She stared and sipped until she saw someone who would change her life forever.

**Okay well Review Guess who it is and such.**


	2. Greastest Rapper, great friend

**My best friend got it wrong! Mwahaaahaaaaaaaa! Anyway answer in this chapter...Freezie...Freezie's Kai is BHE's and Maxie and both pimp daddies are mine!**

Max gasped and stood up spilling her slushie in the process. It seeped into her jeans and she felt like she had just wet her pants, without the stinging.

"Shiiiiiiiiiiiit" she tried to say but all that came out was a high pitch squeal.

"Are you okay ma'am" said a voice. Max looked up to find Pimp Daddy T looking directly at her. He handed her a napkin.

"Thanks" she whispered almost blushing. Pimp Daddy T just stared at the rabbit. He looked like everything Max imagined. He looked almost exactly like Freezie but red. He was a little on the short side, but that was okay with Max. Standing next to her was a blue-greenish aligator who was furroshiously tall but had a great smile.

"This is Pimp Daddy C" said Pimp Daddy T "You can call him C and me T and you are?"

It took awhile for her to answer but she finally found her voice "I am-"

"Maxie are you okay?" Just then Freezie and Kai came in, they walked right up to her and stood next to her.

"Who's this?" asked Freezie looking at T "He looks like a mini me...well sort of"

"This, Freezie, is the greatest rapper of all time" Max smiled at Pimp Daddy T "Pimp Daddy T"

"Isn't that the rapper you always listen to?" Kai asked "He looks...short." Kai and Freezie bursted out laughing, Freezie fell on the floor kicking in the air. Pimp Daddy C walked right in front of Kai and Freezie, who stood up at that moment, "Come again"

"C, that's Kai and Freezie, they are my best friends they didn't...okay they did, but dont hurt them" Max pleaded, this time Pimp Daddy T and C laughed.

"Max, C wouldn't hurt anybody escpecially your friends." Max, Kai and Freezie were all relieved.

"Hey why dont we all get a bite to eat?" asked Pimp Daddy C, they all nodded in agreement.

**See now you know why the tittle is called Pimp Daddy T and Pimp Daddy C, who i made to resemble some friends of mine...please review that's all I am asking...**


	3. You just had to say it Knuckles

**This one has SEGA charectors in it...**

Knuckles was in a fast food joint with Rouge, Shadow, Sonic and Amy, when Max, Kai and Freezie came in with two unfamiliar figures. Knuckles got up and walked up to Max, when he realized who one of the figures were.

"Pimp Daddy T?" Knuckles gaped. "Wow, I know all of your songs and everything! I'm almost like your biggest fan!" Knuckles blinked a couple of times and smiled. "Oh I can't wait to go to your concert! I got the tickets for free!"

Max glared at Knuckles and pushed past Pimp Daddy T.

"What!" Max said. "You were the tenth caller!" Knuckles nodded. Max slumped and crossed her arms. "No fair!" Knuckles looked smug.

"Too bad you came to late, cuz I just figured the two who's going with me." Knuckles siad "Rouge and Amy,"

"Figures you little pervert!" Max mumbled loud enough for Knuckles to hear. Knuckles ponced and the two began to fight. When it was over the two stood in the exact spots they were before panting lighty.

"Bitch."

"Asshole." Kai's eyes widened and she ran to Max and whispered something in her ear.

"What?" Max whispered loudly. She looked down and gasped and clasped her chest area. "You jackass, you riped my shirt!" Knuckles immediatly jerked his head to look. Pimp Daddy C stood in between Max and Knuckles pushing Knuckles back.

"I think you should stay away from her." Pimp Daddy C suggested, Knuckles looked up at him and looked around to see, Kai trying to fix her shirt and he could hear Max's comments.

"Just leave the damn thing alone!"

"That ass is gonna get it!"

"Ow! Don't do that!"

"Knuckles quit looking!" Kai said as she turned around to tell Pimp Daddy T something. Knuckles spun around and walked back to his table. Immediatly Sonic made a comment.

"Nice little thing you caused there,"Sonic said and to make things worse for Knuckles Shadow jumped in.

"Y'know she is gonna hunt you down, right?" Shadow said as he pointed at Knuckles. Knuckles frustrated and scared started to pull back his dreadlocks. "Yeah I know." He spoke silently and softly.

**Third Chapter was born! Review. What do you think Max will do to Knuckles?**


End file.
